guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dance
This page gives a brief explanation of the various dances which can be performed with the /dance emote. *It is possible to hold any bundle item while dancing (such as a Flag) *Entering a stance or using any skills with no casting time will not interrupt the dance *You can remain dancing while Shadow steping if that shadow stepping is done by canceling an enchantment (like Recall and Aura of Displacement) as this does not require any motion on the part of your character. Collector's Edition dances * To access the special dance emotes packaged with the Collector's Edition of Factions, use the /dancenew emote. * The /dancenew command is available to all characters and classes; Prophecies and Factions, with or without the Collector's Edition, however non-assassin or -ritualist characters will resort to their usual /dance routine, and non-Collector's Edition assassins and ritualists will run through their /dancenew routines without the shadow/spirit backing dancers. It is therefore possible to synchronise /dancenew routines even across classes and indeed different Guild Wars products with /dancenew *. /dance * and /dancenew * will not sync. *For assassins and ritualists, the /dancenew routine has certain differences to their usual /dance routines, including the "summoning" animation at the start and a few minor in-dance variations. For instance, during the male assassin dance there's a part where the dancer is pulled upright like a puppet on strings and is then "cut" from those strings - In the /dance, the assassin does this himself with his own hands, while in the /dancenew he allows the two shadows to do this; one pulling and one cutting. Note: Click on the images to view the full animation of each dance. Warrior Male Female Ranger Male Female Monk Male Female Necromancer Male * The male necromancer's dance is better described as "rocking out" than actual dancing with headbanging and thrashing about. * This dance is unique in that the Necromancer is able to hold any weapon or PvE item (such as a gear) while dancing outside an outpost. Image:Male_Necromancer_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Male necromancer dance Female * This dance is the same as Michael Jackson's Thriller. * One loop of this dance lasts 21 seconds. Image:Female_Necromancer_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Female necromancer dance Mesmer Male * The male mesmer holds his arms stiff and dances with his feet alone, similar to the style of Riverdance or traditional Irish step dancing. Image:Male_Mesmer_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Male mesmer dance Female * The female mesmer dance is almost exactly like the male mesmer dance. She holds her upper body in a slightly different position but nonetheless keeps it stiff, dancing with her legs alone. * One loop of this dance lasts 8.7 seconds. Image:Female_Mesmer_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Female mesmer dance Elementalist Male * The male elementalist starts out slowly, shifting his weight from side to side, then eventually becoming more and more absorbed into the "music," so to speak, eventually doing the "Dry Heave" from Seinfeld: sticking out his thumbs, leaning backwards, and snapping his head around while making little kicks similar to the Rumba train (like in the movie The Mask). * The male elementalist dance is unique in that the dance doesn't fully repeat. The beginning sequence of the dance happens once, and then there's a very short section at the end that cycles. Image:Male_Elementalist_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Male elementalist dance Female * The female elementalist dance is a Belly Dance, a Western name for a style of dance developed in the Middle East. In Europe, it is sometimes called an oriental dance. *This dance is also a very strong representation of the Hawaiian "Hula" Dance. * One loop of this dance lasts 11.2 seconds. Image:Female_Elementalist_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Female elementalist dance Assassin Male Female Ritualist Male * This dance resembles the odd Napoleon Dynamite dance in the movie by the same name. * One loop of this dance lasts 29.6 seconds. Image:Male_Ritualist_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Male ritualist dance Female * The female ritualist dance is a mix of Yoga poses, including some portions of the Sun Salute * One loop of this dance lasts 30.5 seconds. Image:Female_Ritualist_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Female ritualist dance image:Female_Ritualist_Dance_-_Spirits.jpg|Beginning of dance with spirits Paragon Male * Michael Jackson's dance from the final dance sequence of the Beat it video. Image:Male_Paragon_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Male paragon dance Female *This dance strongly resembles the "Danse Sauvage" of Josephine Baker, which she presented in the 1920's throughout France. There has also been mention of a more recent link to Beyonce Knowles' "Deja Vu" which, itself, was inspired by the style of Josephine Baker. Image:Female_Paragon_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Female paragon dance Dervish Male * Inspired heavily by Christopher Walken's dance in Fatboy Slim's Weapon of Choice music video. Image:Male_Dervish_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Male dervish dance Female * Traditional whirling dervish dance combined with elements of ballet. Image:Female_Dervish_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Female dervish dance Category:GlossaryCategory:Dances